


you've got the love I need to see me through

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex still works for the DEO, Both women got a lot of trauma, Doctor Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara is a doctor, Lena will also spend alot of time with Kara, Lena will spend alot of time in the hospital, One reporter is enough in the family, They will come close but we get some Angst and Lena will push her away, and alot of time, but will get their happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Unlike her cousin, Kara decides to become a doctor to help people and learn more about the human anatomy. One day Lena Luthor got hit by a car and lands on her table. Dealing with a few broken bones, the CEO has to stay in the hospital, coming closer to the Doctor, helping each other getting over their personal traumas.





	you've got the love I need to see me through

Lena had no memory of what happened.

It was winter, cold and wet, once a white ocean of snow was now a muddy mess when she crossed the street in her high heels. As usual she left work very late, not asking her driver to drive her across the street, maybe this time she should have. She needed some fresh air, trying to get rid of the pressure in her chest. She dropped something, that’s all she remembered, until she saw some bright lights and that was it.

She got hit by a car one week before Christmas, how typical. She did not had any plans anyway, might as well spend the whole Christmas and New Year in a hospital. Lena didn’t even know if she was alive or if she was having all those thoughts to herself? What was going on? Was she in heaven? Hell? Most likely in hell. She probably was dead, which didn’t matter; there was no one that will miss her anyway.

She wasn’t awake when the Ambulance got her, and not when she got in the Emergency Room. Lena barely opened her eyes, when she heard the voice of an angel.

“Miss? Can you hear me?” All Lena saw was bright lights and blue eyes. Why was it so bright in here?

“She is awake.” Kara took the pen and turned the flashlight on. “You are in the hospital. You had an accident. Do you remember anything that happened?” Lena couldn’t say anything, couldn’t understand anything that got said to her. She was unable to focus on the light, seeing her but nothing else.

“She has a concussion, no internal bleeding. We need to get her to the OR ASAP. ”

Lena was barely able to follow the light; the only thing she could focus on was the voice the angel. She didn’t know what happened around her, she felt nothing, but she missed the person’s voice immediately.

“Hi.” Lena felt like she was yelling, like she was too loud, but it was barely a whisper. Her personal angel came back, looking straight at her.

“Hi, can you tell me your name please?” No reaction. “My name is Kara, I will take good care of you, I promise. If there is anything you want to say or me to call, please let me know okay? I will fix this.”

Lena nodded, at least in her head she did, believing everything her hero said.

* * *

 

Lena woke up the next day, with a sore throat and a banging headache. She couldn’t speak, she needed a drink, but she had no idea where she was. She looked around, finding nothing familiar, only an unfamiliar person sitting next to her. Part of her panicked, her heartrate went up, waking the stranger up.

The blonde jumped up immediately, coming closer and instead of being scared, Lena almost relaxed. She was met with the bluest eyes she has ever seen, hiding behind black framed glasses. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, but yet she was the most beautiful person Lena has ever met – and she was a doctor.

“It’s okay, you are safe, you are in the hospital. My Name is Kara Danvers. I am your doctor.”

Lena tried to talk, Kara saw that she was struggling until realised what she needed. The water felt like heaven and burned at the same time, but it was exactly what helped her.

“What happened?” Her head was killing her, let a known the rest of her body.

“You were involved in a Hit and Run. You have a concussion, a broken femur and some broken ribs. You have been in surgery for over twelve hours. To fix your leg I used intramedullary nailing to keep your bones in place. You are not allowed to move for a few weeks and you have to stay here. We have to start physical therapy at some point but that will have to wait. You got some bruising all over your body and face, but that will go down soon.”

“Of course.” Lena was bitter. How else would Lena frickin Luthor land in the hospital? Someone run over shortly before Christmas so she could spend weeks strapped down in a bed. Fucking perfect.

“Excuse me?”

“I always wondered how I die, never thought a hit and run on Christmas would be it.”

“You are not going die Miss Luthor, you got a few broken bones, and I don’t believe that is something that will stop you.”

“You know who I am?”

“Of course. You are one of the smartest women in the world; of course I know who you are.” Yes, Lena Luthor didn’t look like her usual self, with her leg prepped up, in the hospital gown, with bruises all over her, her prominent green eyes still glowing through all the bruising.

“You’re joking.”

“I don’t actually.”

They looked at each for a moment until Lena realised again that she was in a lot of pain. Kara seem to realise, somehow that Lena needed more against the immense pain she was in.

“I will increase your morphine dose. Let me know if the pain is too strong or if you are in any discomfort. Is there anyone you want me to call for you?”

“No thank you.”

“I will get the nurse to take care of you. Don’t try to move or get up. I know it’s hard but it only gets worse. ”

Kara was looking at her leg and Lena wondered what she saw. “Your bones are perfectly placed together; we just need to give your body some time to do its job. I will get you out of here as soon as possible, I promise.”

* * *

 

There nurse gave her another dose and she immediately was knocked out. Lena had no time to think about anything that happened. When she woke up, she felt like she had a déjà vu, that cute Doctor was still here.

“How are you feeling?”

Kara took her glasses off and Lena almost lost it.

“Wow.”

Kara was using her X-Ray vision to scan Lena, hoping she had no aneurysm and that her leg was healing properly.

“Excuse me?”

“You by far the most beautiful person I ever have laid eyes on.”

“Um thank you. I might need to talk to the nurses about your painkiller dose.” Kara was blushing, putting her glasses back on.

“Did you spend all night in here?” Lena wondered why every time she woke up, her doctor was here. Yes she was Lena Luthor but she never got such a special treatment.

“I didn’t want you to wake up on your own.”

“Oh.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“The first nights can be rough. I know that you are a strong woman, but I care about my patients.” There was something in the way Kara looked at her, that Lena couldn’t place. Lena was not an easy patient, it was the second day, and the only thing that kept her here and calm was Kara. Every time when she woke up this beautiful woman was here, talking to her, soon she would lose her mind. Being strapped down to bed, away from work, was nothing a Lena Luthor would handle. In the end she would try to buy the hospital so she could go back in her office.

Kara’s pager went off and she looked apologetic to Lena.

“I am sorry I have to go. Try to get some rest Miss Luthor.”

* * *

 

48 hours late, Lena started to lose her mind. It has been four days now, she should be able to leave. Her broken leg could heal in her office. Her mind didn’t realise that her leg was strapped up, that she was not able to move, without breaking her leg again. But she was stubborn; she pulled the IV out, swearing while doing so until she tried to get herself up, which ended up in her screaming in pain. Blood dropped out her floor and her leg felt like it got torn apart.

Kara was first in her room.

She heard Lena screaming from the Emergency Room, giving instructions to her Assistant before she run upstairs.

“I told you not to get up.” Her usually nice doctor was obviously upset with her. Kara touched her and Lena wanted to kill her for that.

“Don’t you fucking dare and move me.”

“I wouldn’t need to if you would have listened to me Lena.” Lena was in no position to overpower Kara, something she wasn’t used to. The nurses run in after Kara and they spoke about bringing Lena back in position, something the CEO didn’t like at all.

“Look at me Lena. You look at me and only me okay? They will move you back and it will hurt, but I want you to grab my hand as hard as you can, do you understand?”

Kara pushed her glasses back up and it was so easy for Lena to focus on her.

“Focus on me and grab my hand.”

The moved her just a little bit and Lena immediately grabbed Kara’s hand.

“There you go. Grab as hard as have to. I don’t break easily.”

And Lena did, she was swearing but didn’t dare to look away. Kara didn’t flinch one second, Lena was worried to break the hand of a surgeon, but Kara was right there with her, she didn’t move, she didn’t look like she was in pain and Lena was sure that she must at least broken one of her bones.  The blonde cute doctor didn’t look away when the nurses talk to her; she talked them through everything while she was still looking at Lena. She would give Lena all the time in the world she needed, while the CEO felt she never been closer to a person before. The brunette was fascinated by those ocean blue eyes. They had little sparkles around the iris, they were honest and so kind, she felt like she fell in love with a pair of eyes, a pair of eyes that looked at her, seeing her, something she wasn’t used to.

Or maybe it was just the pain talking.

Kara’s hand was perfectly fine, when she put the IV back in her hand.

“Okay Lena now listen to me. Please don’t move, I hope you realise that this was a stupid idea. I know that must be hard for you but please listen to me. Stay in bed for as long as I tell you to. Without my consent you are not going anywhere.”

Lena couldn’t deny it, she loved the way Kara said her name, not realising that Kara put her under house arrest.

* * *

 

“I feel like you were lying to me.”

Kara walked into Lena’s room, with a laptop, lots of classified paperwork and a mobile phone. Lena’s eyes light up but the sight of it, she was sick and tired of day time TV and Christmas films. Jess definitely deserved a raise.

“I thought you said you have no one to call and I just walked into your girlfriend? Fiancée? Wife?”

“You mean Jess?” Lena had to laugh. That was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Yes, a lot of CEO had affairs with their secretaries but Jess was a straight as they come and not her type. “She is my personal assistant and a very good one.”

“Oh.” That would explain all the paperwork. “You will get this under one condition. You will rest. I know if you don’t and I will take it all away from you, understood?”

“Yes Doctor.” Lena’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when Kara moved closer.

“I will keep the phone. Not even Lena Luthor can break the rules.”

Lena Luthor didn’t care, she had her laptop, she didn’t need her phone when she had her laptop.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was silence between the two women, not awkward, just quite. Lena was thinking and Kara needed to go but she felt like she should stay a little bit longer. How did she know that Lena was into women? Was she?

“Kara can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Are you married?”

“Excuse me?”

“You asked me twice now if there is anything in my life and as you can see no one misses me, is there anyone in your life that waits for you at home?”

“No, unfortunately not many women are interested in dating a Doctor.”

“I don’t believe you the slightest.”

“Women like the idea of me in their bed but not the actually me, the side of me where I am actually a Doctor and work to save people lives, no one is interest in that part.”

“Women are idiots.”

Kara was about to say something, when her pager went off again.

“Go save some lives.”

“You only say that so you can bury your nose into work?”

“Maybe.”

Lena let her eyes linger for another where Kara just stood. She was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

 

Lena forgot that it was Christmas. She was so focused on her work, she didn’t realise how everyone was in festive mood, mostly Kara. She had a lot of badges on her coat, all of them almost as adorable as she was.

“Merry Christmas Lena.”

“Oh merry Christmas.”

“You forgot didn’t you?”

“It’s not important to me.”

“I think you are lying.”

“Excuse me?”

“It is important to you; you are trying to protect yourself. I know how that feels like. ”

“I don’t think you know what I am feeling.”

“Lonely? Misunderstood?”

Lena opened her mouth but Kara cut her off. “I know a lot Lena; you are not the only lonely person in the world.”

“I don’t think you know anything about me Doctor Danvers. About my family, about what I have been through, how I get treated at home, why I don’t have anyone.”

“You do realise that we are both here on our own on Christmas?”

“You don’t look as miserable as I do.”

“Maybe because I have the better poker face.”

“I doubt that.”

“I lost both my parents when I was 12 years old and so much more than you can’t even imagine. I never felt at home since that happened, no matter how much my adoptive family tried, but you can’t tell, can you?”

Kara said those things like it was nothing, like they were talking about the weather, while she checked Lena’s readings. Lena was never comfortable about her personal feelings while Kara opened up just like that.

“Don’t let your family drag you down Lena, you are better than this. You will find someone.”

“How was that? Women like the idea of me in their bed but not the actually me.”

Kara was laughing and it was the most beautiful laugh Lena has ever heard.

“Women are idiots.”

“Agreed.”

“Do you mind if I come back later? I will take my round and then come right back to you. Only if you don’t mind, I don’t want to wear out my welcome. ”

“As far as I am concerned this is your territory so you don’t need my permission.”

“Oh.” The light in Kara’s eyes disappeared and Lena realised that her words might have been a bit too harsh.

“I mean you are welcome Kara, you don’t have to ask, but I am not the best company.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You’ll see why everyone dislikes me.”

“I got very fond of you and nothing will change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment Kara will keep her sane but after another week Lena will lose her mind. I am not a doctor and I dont know what I am doing. They will go through physical therapy together and realise that they are idiots in love. This chapter feels a bit rushed and very conversation heavy but that will change.
> 
> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
